


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 13

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Message</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 13

_Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!_

“Hi! It’s Kurt, uh, Kurt Hummel. Mercedes has a family reunion to go to so I have an extra ticket to a community theatre production of Brigadoon if you’re interested. Call me back when you can!"

*

_Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!_

"Hey Blaine, Rachel’s having a party on Saturday and says I’m welcome to bring a guest. Let me know if you’re free!"

*

 _Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day._  

"So I know you said you wanted it to be a surprise, but you have give me at least a couple of details so I can plan my outfit for our monthiversary accordingly."

*

_Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!_

"I just came up with the most incredible melody for the finale of the first act of Pip Pip Hooray! Call me back and I’ll sing it for you. Or better yet, come over after work. Love you!"

*

_Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!_

"We need to come up with choreography for Mr. Shue’s wedding. Something simple, because the stage is pretty small. Call me or Skype me and we’ll work something out."

*

_Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!_

“Hi honey, my diction class was cancelled today so I actually can make it to Sam's holiday dinner before the tree lighting in Rockefeller Center. Call me back or just text me the directions to his new apartment. By the way, you’ve had that voicemail for like, four years, don’t you think it’s time you changed it?”

*

_Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day!_

Kurt smiles stupidly at his phone for a moment, then the beep sounds and he says, “Isn’t that a little presumptuous seeing as we won’t be married for sixteen more hours?” He laughs. “But I suppose it’s a good thing that you’re eager. See you at the alter!”


End file.
